lastofthesummerwinefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
The following is an episode guide for the BBC sitcom, Last of the Summer Wine. The pilot episode aired as part of Comedy Playhouse on 4 January 1973 and the first full series of episodes premiered on 12 November 1973. The 31st and final series started broadcasting on 25 July 2010. The Pilot Episode: 1973 Of Funerals and Fish: Compo Simmonite, Norman Clegg and Cyril Blamire spend one of their normal days around Holmfirth, talking about life, death and many other things. Trivia *First appearances of Compo Simmonite, Norman Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Nora Batty, Ivy and Sid and Wainwright. Series 1: 1973 #Short Back and Palias Guide: Compo loses his house key after Clegg and Blamire tip him upside down to rid him of evil spirits. Now the trio must find Wainwright so Compo can get it back. #Inventor Of The Forty Foot Ferret: Blamire tries to get Compo to attend church. #Pate and Chips: The trio go on a day out with Compo's nephew Chip and his family. #Spring Fever: Blamire and Clegg discover Compo has a touch of the spring fever when he cleans his house to advertise for a housekeeper/girlfriend. #The New Mobile Trio: Clegg tries to drive again after a long time. #Hail Smiling Morn Or Thereabouts: The trip camp out so Blamire can photograph the sunrise. Series 2: 1975 #Forked Lightning: Clegg goes to take his bike back to where he got it from. #Who's That Dancing With Nora Batty Then?: A farewell party is thrown for Nora Batty's neighbour, who is moving to Australia. #The Changing Face Of Rural Blamire: Blamire fails to reenter the world of work. #Some Enchanted Evening: When Nora Batty's husband Wally plans to leave home, Compo's big chance comes. #A Quiet Drink: The trio attempt to con Mouse, a mean pub resident, into buying the next round. #Ballad For Wind Instruments and Canoe: The trio borrow a canoe from a friend, but when they take it out on the river, things don't go according to plan. #Northern Flying Circus: The trio buy an old friend's motorbike and sidecar. Trivia *This was the last series to star Michael Bates as Cyril Blamire. He was struck by a jousting pole at a pantomine, which caused him to have a serious illness. After he had been written out of the series, Michael Bates died on 11th January 1978 at the age of 57. Brian Wilde arrived on the show, preparing to play the next third man, Foggy Dewhurst. The first episode of the next series, The Man From Oswestry, saw Compo and Clegg mentioning Blamire's depature to Sid and Clegg reading a letter from Blamire, telling them that old Foggy was returning home. *This series introduced Joe Gladwin as Wally Batty. He had previous been called Harold in Of Funerals and Fish. Series 3: 1976 #The Man From Oswestry: With Blamire having left Holmfirth, Compo and Clegg are reunited with their old friend, Foggy Dewhurst. #Mending Stuart's Leg: The trio assist Stuart, who is having trouble with his leg. #The Great Boarding House Bathroom Caper: The trio join their friends on a weekend trip to Scarborough. #Cheering Up Gordon: The trio decide to cheer up Compo's nephew Gordon. #The Kink In Foggy's Niblick: Foggy decides to play golf again since 1939. However, things don't go quite the way he expected. #Going To Gordon's Wedding: Compo's nephew is getting married to the girl he met on the trip to Scarborough, but things don't go very well when the best man gets injured. #Isometrics and After: Foggy has Compo and Clegg take up isometric exercises sfter discovering they are not as fit as they use to be. Trivia *This series marked the last apperance of Wainwright. *This was the last series where Compo wore his dark green hat. From the next series to his final series onwards, he wore his light green hat. Series 4: 1977 - 1978 #Ferret Come Home: Compo entrusts the help of Wally Batty to find his ferret for him. #Getting On Sidney's Wire: Sid is installing a doorbell for the cafe, and so the trio help him. #Jubilee: The trio and Sid take part in the local church parade to celebrate the Queen's Jubilee. #Flower Power Cut: The trio's old friend Murdoch dies and Clegg shows Compo, Foggy and Sid that flowers have feelings by playing music to them. #Who Made A Bit Of A Splash In Wales Then?: Compo, Clegg and Sid go to visit Foggy in Wales. #Greenfingers: The trio borrow a giant carrot. #A Merry Heatwave: Nora Batty's brother is dying in Australia, so the trio film Christmas celebrations in the summer to make her feel better. #The Bandit From Stoke On Trent: The trio meet up with an old friend but when he goes into a bank, Foggy goes mad when he thinks the man is going to take money out of his account. 1978 Christmas Special Small Tune On A Penny Wassail: It's Christmas and the trio go to visit a friend in hospital. Meanwhile, Compo wants a skateboard. Series 5: 1979 #Full Steam Behind: The trio have problems trying to stop a runaway train. #The Flag and It's Snag: Foggy plans to put a flag on a hill. #The Flag and Further Snags: After reciving his Union Jack flag, Foggy takes Compo and Clegg to a friend who goes with Foggy to watch his dream come true, well almost. #Deep In The Heart Of Yorkshire: The trio see Sid and Wally mysteriously sneaking around in the woods, and try to see what is happening. #Earnshaw Strikes Again: Clegg and Compo keep aplogizing to a Yorkshire ghost called Earnshaw, but Foggy takes no notice and upsets them by denying his existence and also of the other Yorkshire gods. #Here We Go Into The Wild Blue Yonder: Compo decides to take up hangliding to impress the love of his life. #Here We Go Again Into The Wild Yonder: Wally has finished the hanglider and it is ready for Compo to test, but before long, our friend is not enjoying his new hobby. 1979 Christmas Special And A Dewhurst Up A Fir Tree: The trio decides to start their Christmas shopping early by looking for Christmas cards in the summer. When that doesn't work, Foggy buys some fir trees. 1981 Christmas Special Whoops: The trio spend their Christmas by going to visit an old friend. Series 6: 1982 #In The Service Of Humanity: Foggy starts a rescue service. #Car and Garter: Compo is roped in to test an old friend's new car. #The Odd Dog Men: The trio start a dog walking service. #A Bicycle Made For Three: The trio build their own bicycles. #One Of The Last Few Places Unexplored By Man: Compo plans to have his picture taken in Nora Batty's bedroom. #Serenade For Tight Jeans and Metal Detector: Foggy tests his brand new metal detector, whilst Compo is not impressed with his replacement trousers. #From Wellies To Wet Suit: Compo takes up water skiing. Trivia *From Wellies To Wet Suit was Bill Owen's favourite episode. It was repeated on 13th July 1999, the day after his death. *This series introduced Gordon Wharmby as Wesley Pegden. He later appeared in the 1984 Christmas Special, as well as appearing at the end of Series 8 and in the 1986 Christmas Special before coming a member of the cast in 1987. 1982 Christmas Special All Mod Conned: The trio go for a Christmas holiday in a caravan, which isn't as they expected. Series 7: 1983 #The Frozen Turkey Man: Compo and Clegg tell a barmaid a joke that Foggy is a millionare. #The White Man's Grave: The trio get Wally away from home to give him a few hour's freedom, and have Clegg in his place. #The Waist Land: The trio plan to sell junk food to the residents of the local health farm. #Cheering Up Ludovic: The trio meet their friend, Ludovic, but when he is too drunk to drive his van, Clegg steps in. #The Three Astaires: The trio go to offer their services to the church play, but Compo ends up in trouble when he comes across a suit of armour. #The Arts Of Concealment: Foggy ends up in trouble with some cyclists after demonstrating the art of camouflage and Compo loses his trousers after the trio help a couple with their car. 1983 Christmas Special Getting Sam Home: The trio's friend Sam dies. For his final wish, they get him to his lover's house, but when he passes away, they return him to his home so it looks as if he died in his own bed. Trivia *This was the last episode to feature John Comer as Sid. He had throat cancer and so actor Tony Melody dubbed his voice in Getting Sam Home. After the episode was broadcast in December, John Comer died on 11th February 1984. However, the character's death was not mentioned until the 1986 New Year Special, Uncle Of The Bride. His nephew Crusher (or Milburn as he was known to others) was introduced in the 1984 Christmas Special, The Loxley Lozenge. *Lynda Baron, famous for her role as Nurse Gladys Emmanuel in Open All Hours, appeared here in her first and only appearance as Lily Blesser. 1984 Christmas Special The Loxley Lozenge: The trio have fun testing an old car, the Loxley Lozenge, for Wesley. Series 8: 1985 #The Mysterious Feet Of Nora Batty: The trio do an experiment to figure out the size of Nora Batty's feet. #Keeping Britain Tidy: Foggy decides to plan a clean up of the countryside, and so a friend helps the trio take a matress to the dump. #Enter The Phantom: Compo takes up being a stunt biker. #Catching Digby's Donkey: The lads help a friend with his donkey. #The Woollen Mills Of Your Mind: Compo enters a marathon. #Who's Looking After The Cafe Then?: The trio cause chaos when they take charge of the cafe for the afternoon. Trivia *After playing the role of Foggy Dewhurst for nine years, Brian Wilde left the show, and so in the 1986 New Year Special, Uncle Of The Bride, his character went to paint eggs in Bridlington. The same episode introduced Michael Alridge as Seymour Utterwaithe. It also introduced Thora Hird as his sister Edie Pegden, Sarah Thomas as her daughter Glenda and Mike Grady as her husband to be, Barry. *This series introduced Howard, Clegg's neighbour, his wife, Pearl and the Holmfirth man eater, Marina. 1986 New Year Special Uncle Of The Bride: There's excitement as the residents prepare for the wedding of Barry and Glenda. 1986 Christmas Special Merry Christmas, Father Christmas: Seymour decides to bring the magic back into Christmas by having Compo going on roofs dressed as Father Christtmas. Series 9: 1987 #Why Does Norman Clegg Buy Ladie's Elastic Stockings?: Howard asks Clegg to deliver a note to Marina at the supermarket where she works. Meanwhile, Seymour tests his new drill to search for oil. #The Heavily Reinforced Bottom: Compo takes up canoeing. #Dried Dates and Codfanglers: Seymour has trouble with his new security doorlock while Compo searches for a date that Nora Batty threw at him. #The Really Masculine Purse: Seymour invents a strictly masculine purse. #Who's Feeling Ejected Then?: Compo is roped in to test Seymour's new ejector seat. #The Ice Cream Man Cometh: Seymour misses the old days of ice cream on bicycles, and decides to bring the spirit back by dressing Compo up and giving him a bicycle. #Set The People Free: The trio try to get Howard and Wally free from their homes. #Go With The Flow: The trio try to sell tickets for the church's Beatrix Potter show. #Jaws: Seymour invents a waste disposal unit for Edie. Meanwhile, Compo stands in for Wally when he stops at the pub with his mate, Eli. #Edie and The Automobile: Edie is taking driving lessons. #Wind Power: Compo is roped in to test Seymour's sail and skates. #When You Take A Good Bite, Yorkshire Tastes Terrible: When the trio's old friend Bill Henry dies in America, they relive some happy memories. Trivia *This was the last series to star Joe Gladwin as Wally Batty. He died on 11th March 1987 after Edie and The Automobile was broadcast. The character of Wally died in the 1988 Christmas Special, Crums, and since both Nora and Ivy were both widows by that time, they joined Edie's coffee mornings. *This series introduced Danny O Dea as Eli. 1987 Christmas Special Big Day At Dream Acres: The trio visit the fate at Dream Acres, and a tramp becomes fascinated with a donkey. Trivia *This was the last episode to star Jonathan Lindsey as Crusher. Series 10: 1988 #The Experiment: The trio do an experiment to see how the blood rushes to your head when you're upside down. #The Treasure Of The Deep: When Compo falls into the canal, Seymour discovers he found something, which he thinks could be a piece of sliver candlestick. #Dancing Feet: Compo has trouble with the skin on his feet. The trio go to find a gypsy so she can help him. #That Certain Smile: The trio get a friend's dog into the hospital for him. #Downhill Racer: The trio go skiing on tin trays. #The Day Of The Welsh Ferret: Compo takes his ferret to a funeral, but it gets loose and causes chaos. Trivia *This series introduced Stephen Lewis as Clem Hemmingway. He later reappeared as the character in the 1990 series, where he later become known as Smiler. 1988 Christmas Special Crums: The trio each dress as Father Christmas for a charity event, Barry plans to buy Glenda a water bed and Howard looks for someone to guard Auntie Wainwright's shop. As a gag, Jim Casey and Eli Woods appear in this 1988 Christmas episode playing ‘first Drunk’ and ‘second Drunk’, in a homage to comedian Jimmy James’s stage act, in which the teetotal comedian had played the definitive stage drunk (Jim Casey was his son, and Eli was his nephew). They subsequently made two further guest appearances in the show, in the Christmas specials “''Welcome to Earth''” (1993) and “''A Leg Up for Christmas''” (1995). At that time they were touring the surviving variety theatres in a revival of Jimmy James's act, in which they had both appeared in the 1940s and 1950s. Trivia This episode introduced Jean Alexander as Auntie Wainwright. The previous year, she had just left her 23 year role from Coronation Street as Hilda Ogden. Series 11: 1989 #Come Back, Jack Harry Teesdale: The trio help their friend with his caravan. #The Kiss and Mavis Poskit: The ladies decide to fix Clegg up with an old friend. #Oh, Shut Up and Eat Your Choc Ice: Seymour decides to put a haystack back to it's original position. #Who's That Bloke With Nora Batty Then?: Compo becomes jealous when he sees Nora Batty with another man. #Happy Anniversary, Gough and Jessie: #Getting Barry Higher In The World: Barry is roped in to test Seymour's giant kite. #Three Men and A Mangle: The trio take Nora's mangle to a friend of her's. 1989 Christmas Special What's Santa Brought For Nora, Then?: Compo has trouble earning money to buy a Christmas present for his love. Maybe Auntie Wainwright has something suitable. Trivia *The ending to this episode showed Nora and Ivy reciving a present - two decorated eggs and a note. This meant something special was happening - an old friend was returning... Series 12: 1990 #Return Of The Warrior: Seymour goes back to work and Foggy returns to the village. #Come In, Sunray Major: Foggy has Wesley invent some walkie talkies for Compo and Clegg. #The Charity Balls: Foggy has Compo and Clegg take part in a sponsored football dribble. #Walking Stiff Can Make You Famous: Foggy invents bicycle polo. #That's Not Captain Zero: Compo stands in for the human cannonball. #Das (Welly) Boot: The trio find an old boat and turn it into a water taxi. #The Empire That Foggy Nearly Built: Foggy makes his own parking space. #The Last Surviving Maurice Chevalier Impression: Compo, with the help of Foggy, decides to win Nora's heart by performing "The Last Surviving Maurice Chevalier Impression." #Roll On: The trio train for a barrel rolling contest. #A Landlady For Smiler: Smiler's wife has left him, and so the trio help him find a new home. Trivia *Michael Aldridge left at the beginning of this series to retire from acting at the age of 69, and instead he chose to look after his wife who was ill. So in Return Of The Warrior, Seymour went back to work. At the same time, an old friend returned to Holmfirth - Brian Wilde was back as Foggy and he had some new ideas in store for Compo and Clegg. Brian Wilde had been able to talk to Alan Bell over the original problems that caused him to leave in 1985 and so he agreed to return to the show in time to begin Last Of The Summer Wine's third decade. 1990 Christmas Special Barry's Christmas: Barry gets locked in the pub. Series 13: 1991 #Quick, Quick, Slow: Compo is depressed that Smiler is lodging with Nora Batty. #Give Us A Lift: After Compo complains the hills are too steep, Foggy invents a chairlift. #Was That Nora Batty Singing?: Compo hears Nora Batty singing and he thinks about her and Smiler becoming lovers. #Cashflow Problems: Compo realises an old school friend owes him money, so the trio set out to find him. #Passing The Earring: Howard asks Clegg to return Marina's earring to her. #Pole Star: Compo is depressed when he can't reach Nora Batty's clothesline, so he takes up pole vaulting to impress her. 1991 Christmas Special Situations Vacant: Foggy starts a motorbike courier service. Series 14: 1992 #By The Magnificent Thighs Of Ernie Burniston: Howard asks Clegg to deliver a birthday card to Marina. #Errol Flynn Use To Have A Pair Like That: Compo impresses Nora by dressing in horse riding gear. #The Phantom Of The Graveyard: The trio go to their old school teacher's funeral. #The Self Propelled Salad Strainer: Wesley has plans for a ride on lawnmover. #Ordeal By Trousers: Compo and Clegg use an old school challenge to out root liars on Foggy. #Happy Birthday, Howard: Marina asks Clegg to deliver a birthday present to Howard. #Who's Got Rhythm?: Compo becomes a one man band. #Camera Shy: Foggy buys a camera from Auntie Wainwright and goes filming in the countryside, but has he captured more than that on tape? #Wheelies: Compo is roped in to test a giant wheel. 1992 Christmas Special Stop That Castle! The friends visit Auntie Wainwright to rent a bouncy castle for the annual parade. Series 15: 1993 #How To Clear Your Pipes: Compo and Clegg get stuck in two giant pipes. #Where There's Smoke, There's Barbecue: The trio buy a portable barbecue from Auntie Wainwright. #The Black Widow: The trio drink too much home brew at a funeral tea. #Have You Got A Light, Mate?: Smiler is selling security lights. Meanwhile, Howard persuades Clegg to visit Auntie Wainwright's so he can buy Marina a china shepherdess, but first Clegg must help Compo rescue Foggy after he lands himself in a situation with the police. #Stop That Bath: The trio help Howard deliver a iron cast bath to Marina. #Springing Smiler: Smiler promises to pay £50 to anyone who will help him get out of Nora Batty's home. #Concerto For Solo Bicycle: Foggy comes up with the idea of bicycle safety underwear and Compo becomes involved. #There Are Gypsies At The Bottom Of Our Garden: Foggy starts his own tours after he thinks he heard a giant woodpecker in the woods. #Aladdin Gets On Your Wick: Foggy has the idea of inventing a three man sailboard. Trivia *This was the last series to have Thora Hird's regular name in the end credits. During 1993, she had been knighted by the Queen and from the 1993 Christmas Special onwards, she was credited as Dame Thora Hird. 1993 Christmas Special Welcome To Earth: The trio meet a young man named Darren and he tells them beings from outer space could be visiting the area. Trivia *The ending of Welcome To Earth referenced E.T, as the trio sailed past the moon on the bicycle (quite unrealistically). *Welcome To Earth ended 1993 on a high. There was no series in 1994, but at the start of that year, Michael Alridge, the actor of Seymour Utterwaithe, died at his home on 10th January. 1995 New Year Special The Man Who Nearly Knew Pavarotti: Billy Ingelton arrives in the village and after finding a piano, he realises it has always been his dream to play professionally and so the trio organise a piano recital. Trivia *Sir Norman Wisdom was introduced in this episode as Billy Ingelton. The character would later return in the 1996 Christmas Special Extra! Extra! as well as returning for the final episode of Series 22 and the 2002 Christmas Special. Series 16: 1995 #The Glory Hole: Foggy takes Compo and Clegg into the hills and shows them a hole in the road that reminds him of the old slit trench from World War II. #Adopted By A Stray: A man gives the trio his van as he plans to live as a hermit, although they didn't expect to be stuck with his wife! #The Defeat Of The Stoneworm: The trio try to convince people that stoneworm are real. #Once In A Moonlit Junkyard: Compo gets a visit from a mysterious motorcyclist, who he thinks could be a former acquaintance. #The Space Ace: The trio meet an amateur astronaut. #The Most Powerful Eyeballs In West Yorkshire: Howard uses the art of hypnotising on people, but fails. However, when Foggy demonstrates it to Compo and Clegg, he ends up hypnotising himself! #The Dewhirsts Of Ogleby Hall: Foggy becomes convinced he is a member of an aristocratic family. Meanwhile, Compo buys Nora Batty a hat. #The Sweet Smell Of Excess: After using his bed as a trampoline, Compo gets stuck in the spring. After the others free him, he falls into a sewer, and so this prevents them from going anywhere. Series 17: 1995 #Leaving Home Forever Or Till Teatime: Pearl kicks Howard out, but he soon wants to go home as she is cooking his favourite dinner. #Bicycle Bonanza: The trio hire some bicycles from Auntie Wainwright. #The Glamour Of The Uniform: Howard leaves home to join the French Foreign Legion. #The First Human Being To Ride A Hill: Wesley builds Howard a substitue bicycle after Pearl confiscates his other one. #Captain Clutterbuck's Treasure: The trio meet a conman who claims to have a pirate captain's map which leads to his treasure. #Desperate For A Duffield: After being rebuffed by Nora Batty for the uptempth time, Compo decides to make her jealous by trying to find an old flame. #The Suit That Turned Left: The trio meet a man who is trying to find the centre of magnetism. #Beware Of The Elbow: The trio meet a man who is a misson to promote being plump with the help of a fat lady balloon. #The Thing In Wesley's Shed: The trio help Wesley work on his secret gadget. #Brushes At Dawn: Compo catches Nora Batty with a man in a cupboard and decides to challenge him to a duel. 1995 Christmas Special A Leg Up For Christmas: Howard breaks his leg and so for Christmas, the trio come up with a plan to help him spend time with Marina. 1996 Christmas Special Extra! Extra!: A film crew are shooting a spoof horror film. When the trio interrupt rehearsals, the director recruits them as extras. Series 18: 1997 #The Love Mobile: The arrival of the local mobile dating agency in the area causes chaos. #A Clean Sweep: The trio help out a unlucky sweep. #The Mysterious C.W. Northrop: The ladies try to find out who C.W. Northrop is. Meanwhile, the lads help Wesley deliver some furniture to Auntie Wainwright. #A Double For Howard: The trio find someone as a stand in for Howard so he can spend time with Marina and won't land himself in trouble with Pearl. #How To Create A Monster: Foggy's attempts at making Smiler tough cause chaos. #Deviations With Davenport: The trio meet a hiker who is writing a guidebook to the area. #According To The Prophet Bickerdyke: The trio are told by a madman that the world is due to end. #New Kiss Please: Compo is on a mission to kiss Nora Batty before the sun sets. #Destiny and Six Bananas: The trio set out to capture a mysterious beast in the woods. #A Sidecar Named Desire: Compo hires a motorbike and sidecar to impress Nora. Trivia *This was the final series to feature Brian Wilde as Foggy. The actor developed shingles and so this prevented him from playing the role he had enjoyed playing since 1976. He eventually recovered from his illness but turned down requests to bring Foggy back, and so in the 1997 Christmas Special, Foggy was taken to Blackpool by a friendly postwoman and Frank Thornton was introduced as the new man - Herbert Truelove, or Truly, as he was known to others. Franky Thornton had originally played Captain Peacock in the popular BBC television series Are You Being Served?, which aired from 1972 to 1985. 1997 Christmas Special There Goes The Groom: Compo and Clegg go to their friend Ronnie's stag night where they meet Barry and Truly Of The Yard. The man doesn't want to be married, but the lads try to convince him of the advantages of a good married life. Series 19: 1998 #Beware Of The Oglethorpe: The trio meet an weary old friend and decide not go along the same path. #Tarzan Of The Towpath: Truly has Compo pull him and Clegg along in a boat with a rope to tow it. #Truly and The Hole Truth: Truly is determined to get his name in the newspaper. #Oh Howard, We Should Get One Of Those: The trio try to discover what secret device Wesley is hiding. #The Suit That Attracts Blondes: Barry's old suit is given to the jumble sale as it use to attract blondes, however, Compo soon lays his eyes on it. #The Only Diesel Saxaphone In Captivity: Barry is trying to find somewhere to play his new saxophone. #Perfection - Thy Name Is Ridley: Walter Ridley returns to the village. Compo is not impressed when he discovers Ridley is going to be cleaning Nora Batty's house. #Nowhere Particular: Clegg and Truly have to go somewhere for the day, and so Compo is on his own, but he soon finds Howard and Marina to have for company when he discovers Wesley has turned the inside of a van into a love nest for them. #From Audrey Nash To The Widow Dilhooley: Truly hears an old flame is returning to the village. #Support Your Local Skydiver: Compo takes up skydiving to impress Nora Batty. Series 20: 1999 #The Pony Set #How Errol Flynn Discovered The Secret Scar Of Nora Batty #Who's Thrown Her Tom Cruise Photographs Away? #What's Happened To Barry's Nose? #Optimism In The Housing Market #Will Barry Go Septic Despite Listening To Classical Music? #Beware The Vanilla Slice #Howard Throws A Wobbler #The Phantom Number 14 Bus #Ironing Day Trivia *This was the final series to feature Bill Owen as Compo. During the filming of the 2000 Millenium Special and the 21st Series, the actor had been seriously ill and on 12th July 1999, ten days after he had filmed his final scene, Bill Owen died at the age of 85. Compo died as well in the following series and so Tom Owen arrived to play his son, also called Tom. *This series introduced Keith Clifford as Billy Hardcastle. His next appearance was in the 2000 Millenium Special. 2000 Millenium Special Last Post and Pigeon: Compo, Clegg and Truly go to France. Series 21: 2000 #Lipstick and Other Problems #Under The Rug #Magic and The Morris Minor #Elegy For Fallen Wellies: Truly and Clegg are sad when Compo dies at the sight of Nora Batty in chorus girl clothes. However, he died with a smile on his face. #Surprise At Throstlenest: Compo's friends carry out his wish of taking his ferrets to his old girlfriend. #Just A Small Funeral: The residents prepare for Compo's funeral. #From Here To Paternity: Compo's long lost son Tom is coming to visit the area, but how will Clegg and Truly break the news to him about his father? #Some Vans Can Make You Deaf #Waggoner's Roll #I Didn't Know Barry Could Play Series 22: 2001 Ep 01 Getting Barry's Goat.avi Ep 02 The Art of the Shorts Story.avi Ep 03 The Missing Bus of Mrs Avery.avi Ep 04 Hey! Big Vendor.avi Ep 05 Enter the Hawk.avi Ep 06 Gnome and Away.avi Ep 07 A Hair of the Blonde that bit You.avi Ep 08 A White Sweater and a Solicitor's Letter.avi Ep 08 The Last Surviving Maurice Chevalier Impression.avi Ep 09 Why is Barry at an Angle.avi Ep 10 The Coming of the Beast.avi Ep 11 Potts in Pole position.avi 2001 Christmas Special Series 23: 2002 2002 Christmas Special Series 24: 2003 2003 Christmas Special Series 25: 2004 2004 Christmas Special Series 26: 2005 2005 Christmas Special Series 27: 2006 2006 Christmas Special Series 28: 2007 Series 29: 2008 It's Never Ten Years 2008 Christmas Special Series 30: 2009 Series 31: 2010 Trivia *After the series ended, the cast members went on to star in different shows. Jean Fergusson appeared in the final episode of This Is England 86', Peter Sallis continued his faith in Wallace and Gromit by providing Wallace's voice in the television series Wallace and Gromit's World Of Inventions. In late 2012, Robert Faye guest starred in Coronation Street as lollipop man Malcolm, a friend of Dennis Tanner's and in early 2015, Juliette Kaplin starred in the same show as a relative of Beth Tinker's. It was sad to see the show go, but it would be even sadder two months later. In October 2010, Sir Norman Wisdom died at the age of 95. There was even more sad news in April the following year when Trevor Bannister died at his allotment. More passing followed. On 16th March 2013, Frank Thornton died aged 92. On 23rd July 2014, Dora Bryan, who played Ros, died aged 91. In 2015, Stephen Lewis who played Smiler died. On 13th October 2016, Jean Alexander, who played Auntie Wainwright, died aged 90.